kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramen (The Ramen Sensei 2)
''NOTE: This is still a work in progress! Most info is outdated or incomplete and should be corrected accordingly. It was only copied because it's easier to correct an existing template than to create one from scratch. '' To make Ramen, two components are needed; noodles and soup. The game starts with a few of each and as the game progresses, more noodles and soup will be made available. However to make the best kind of ramen, players need to create their own noodles and soup. The soup and noodles that are unlocked as you progress have lower stats, limited variations, and are not a good choice to make the best ramens. By making their own noodles and soup, players can create and customize their creation so it can fit the palate of customers. Flours and Kansuis have level and xp stats. As they level, their stats will grow. Flours and Kansuis will only get xp when the noodles that they make is made into ramen. Just creating the noodles will not give these ingredients xp. Both Ingredients share the same kind of stats for making noodles. * Flavor : Flavor of the noodles. * Firm : Firmness of the noodles. *Win Rate : Determines the chance that each lottery slot will be a positive slot. (Contain Positive Point). *Bonus Var : Determine the maximum and minimum point a lottery slot can have. After choosing a Flour and Kansui (optional but highly recommended), the initial stat of both 4 stats is generated from the total stat from both ingredients. After that players can customize their noodles' shape and moisture level. This is generally used to create a noodle that matches a customer's preference. Customizing these 2 stats may increase/decrease the 4 stats of the ingredients. At the start of creating noodles, the game will generate 20 random lottery slots, these slots may contain positive or negative points. The chance of the game to generate each positive slot is determined by Win Rate stat. The higher it is , the higher chance that the slot will be a positive slot. The max (or min) amount of point each slot have is determined by the Bonus Var stat. After all 20 slots are generated, the game will randomly pick up 4 of them. The stat points from these 4 lottery slots will then be summed then added each to the resulted Flavor and Firm Stat of the noodles. Final stats that goes below 0 will be reverted to 0 instead. *Price : Price for buying the ingredients at Pumpkin. Some are won by playing the roulette or some are gained through investments. Keep in mind that the stats from TRS2 differ significantly from its precedessor, TRS. 'Soup' Same with noodles, Pumpkin will sell ingredients to make soup for making ramen. As the game progresses, more soup ingredients will be available to the player. At the beginning, players can only make soup with 4 ingredients. As the game progresses, players will be allowed to add extra ingredients in making soup, up to the maximum of 8. The ability to add more ingredients is unlocked via the rank bonus feature, which is unlocked at Rank 8, 16, 27, and 40 respectively. The first two extra ingredients can be unlocked by spending 2 rank bonus points each, while the last two can be unlocked by spending 3 rank bonus points each. Each soup ingredients have xp and level stat. Their stats will grow as they level. Just as with noodles' Ingredients, soup Ingredients only get xp after the soup, where the ingredients are used, is combined with noodles to make ramen. Soup Ingredients have 8 stats that can determine the resulting Soup stats. * Shoyu, Miso, Tonko, Salt (Shio) : These stats will determine the final type of soup. The one with the biggest value will be used as the final type of the soup. In the case there is a tie for the highest value, the soup type will be determined in the order of Shoyu, Miso, Tonko, Shio where Shoyu will get the highest priority to be the final soup type, and Shio is lowest priority. * Seafood, Umami, Aroma, Strength : These stats will determine the final stats of the resulting soup. Generally, best soup is the one where all these stats are balanced. *Price : Ingredient's Price at Pumpkin *Note : Stats listed are from max level Ingredients 'Soup Combos' 'Basic Compat. Ramen' Compatibility comes in 4 levels, Best, Good, Normal, and Bad. Better compatibility will add more stat bonuses when making ramen. Premade are the noodles that unlocked throughout the game. There are a total of 20 premade noodles. Customer(s) is a list of customer(s) that has the soup and noodles combination as their favorite. 'Side Dishes' 'Meals' 'Drinks' {| class="wikitable oddrow centertext" ! Name ! Price ! Ing. Cost ! Flavor ! Appeal |- |Orange Juice||270 G||150 G||10||20 |- |Oolong Tea||270 G||150 G||10||10 |- |Ramune||360 G||210 G||10||20 |- |Melon Soda||348 G||176 G||12||24 |- |Cola||490 G||242 G||13||27 |-